Forgot about me Syaoran??
by Yue Moon
Summary: What if when Sakura never answered Syaoran back, he thought his feeling weren't corresponded? Find that out!


Ok, this next history is an ode to the most wonderful, magnificent, terrific, lovely, gorgeous, etc… anime ever seen!!! U know what I am talk about! Yeah that's right this one is dedicated to Sakura Card Captors. After reading many fan fictions I decided to come up with one of my own. By now I just know how this begins, not sure about the ending but believe me that anything can happen with these kind of stories, has happened before. This happens in the anime, after Syaoran leaves to Hong Kong. So let's get it on!!!!  
  
Forgot about me Syaoran???  
  
"Seven years have gone since that evening… seven years since he walked out of here, leaving me nothing but a bunch of memories and a teddy bear with his name. Seven years that I've been regretting my reaction towards him. Why I never got the chance to tell him the way I was feeling inside? Why have I been so insecure about this feeling, that everyone but me, even the cards knew it was true? His letters are there…punctual, every 2 weeks. It's just that the topic was never touched again, I really don't know why. I guess I was expecting something else back… but it never came. And I keep wondering… why? Why right now the letters are colder… why he never mentioned anything again? I just know I miss him deeply… I just know I was a fool when I didn't tell him everything I had inside… and everytime I see Syaoran's bear a cold feeling gets inside me.  
Everything here has changed too. I'm just trying to keep up with all this changes… one at the time. It's been already 3 years since dad is gone. He decided to give a little bit of company to great grandpa in these years that seem to be his last ones… each time I can, I try to go with dad so I can see him. I enjoy all the stories he tells me about mom. Oniichan has been taking care of everything here. He's lucky to have Yukito by his side… and I am glad that he's here too because right now I can give him one thing he never truly had: a family. That has also made me improve my relationship with Yue… he's not that cold guardian he used to be… he's now more my friend. Kero now goes around the house playing with the cards everywhere and figthing with Oniichan for everything. Mi magic now has improved so much that the cards can go free everywhere when they feel like... of course Kero and Yue take care of them. I guess Eriol was right when he said that my magic will improve with the time.  
Right now I am just trying not to get my sadness into my normal routine. Tomoyo has already noticed something is not good with me, and I don't really like to show that off because then she's the one that gets sad.   
-Monsters get down here!!!! Lunch is ready  
-Oniichan!!!! Stop calling me like that!!!!!!!  
-Come now!!! - in that moment I feel the door open  
-Sakura… you better come down… I don't really want you to eat your food cold… you need to eat more!! You haven't been eating enough!  
-Thanxs Yukito… - and he smiled. Whenever he smiles I feel better. I went down and as usual there was Kero arguing with Oniichan.   
-Could you stop with the videogames for once and help in the house????  
-Hey stop getting on my back ok??? Mirror is so not going to win this game again...  
-Guys please don't fight…   
-Yue doesn't do anything either!  
-But Yuki does! And it's enough for me… - I decided to talk  
-Guys please stop… and Kero at least put the table ok? Or no dessert for you… - those words were enough. He stood up immediately to set the table  
-Monster this letter arrived for you today… I guess the little brat from Hong Kong gave up...  
It finally arrived. I have been waiting for this letter all week. No.. it's not from Syaoran…but anyway… How time flies huh? I still remember our childhood years when Yamazaki and Chiharu where nothing but liar and liar discover, hidding their true feelings from us. And I still remember the day Yamazaki arrived saying he was going to marry Chiharu. Eriol, Tomoyo and I thought he was lying one more time. But this time he was for real. That last senior year brought so many surprises.   
-Monster… come sit..  
-Thanxs Oniichan…  
-Something wrong Sakura-chan??  
-I'm ok Kero… it finally arrived what I was expecting…  
-Are those friends of yours really getting married?  
-Yes Oniichan… I am so happy for them…  
-What are you getting for them?  
-I am planning to do something with my own hands Yukito… probably the cards can help me to give them some extra special gift  
-That sounds like a great idea… Yue wants to know which card you're gonna use…  
-I still don't know Yukito… and please Yue don't get worried!!  
-Mmm… I knew Yue had part of Yukito… he just cares…  
-Thank you very much Yue… - and I stood up  
-You're not finishing to eat monster?  
-I am not hungry…  
-Really Sakura? I told you I was getting worried… Mmm so is Yue…  
-Thank you very much Yukito… Yue… but I am ok…  
-Sakura-chan…  
-Yes Kero?  
-Can I eat your food????!!!!  
-You little piece of brat you only think about eating!!!  
-I am just saying this is a waste of food!  
-Oh come on!!!!   
-And here it goes again! - poor Yukito I think he's bored already. But he loves Oniichan, that's why he has learned to deal with those fights. I just left, with the envelope in my hand, to my room to think again. My summer break is about to end and I have not finished with the summer homework that the baccalaureate leaves. Let's see what Tomoyo is doing. Nope… nothing, the answering machine one more time. Ever since she began dating Eriol I have been feeling kinda lonely. Don't get me wrong, Tomoyo has always been there when I need her… but I guess that more than loneliness I wish I could have something like she does.   
It's getting late here. I guess I shouldn't be thinking more tonight. But I just can't help myself. I try to get to my homework but my mind is somewhere else. It's in Hong Kong with Syaoran. And as I held this teddy against me I keep on thinking about him and the greatest moments we had together and I get sad again. And that's how I have been falling asleep these past 2 weeks. I don't feel when Oniichan comes to put me into bed or when Kero returns to the room to sleep. I just feel the sadness inside me.  
  
The sun hits my face. I am probably late so I better rush into the dinning room. I was supposed to meet Tomoyo in the park, then we're going to meet Chiharu and Rika at the dresses store. Rika and I are going to be the witnesses there and Eriol and professor Terada are going to be the best man. I keep on calling him professor Terada cause I can't still assume he finally proposed to Rika. The age difference is not the problem. If you think about that, Eriol and Tomoyo would have never been together since Eriol has the age of the Clow magician, even though he doesn't show it. But oh well!  
-I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!!!!!!!!! - I yell as I throw my clothes all over the room. That was enough to wake Kero up  
-What's the matter Sakura-chan?  
-I am supposed to meet Tomoyo in half hour!!!!  
-You felt asleep again?  
-I didn't sleep well…  
-Again that little Chinese brat is keeping you awake?  
-Kero please… I don't really feel like talking about that…  
-Sakura-chan… I think I could give you a hand with this…  
-Huh?  
-The cards could help you…  
-What are you talking about Kero? - since I was in such a rush, I didn't even pay attention to him.  
-You talk about this with Tue ok? I don't really like to see you sad…  
-Ok I will… but not now… gotta run.. - as I rush downstairs, I bump into Oniichan  
-Monster why the rush?  
-I am supposed to meet Tomoyo in 10 minutes… Oniichan..  
-Yeah…  
-Yukito?  
-He's still in bed… he went to sleep late last night… why?  
-Nothing… just wondering… bye Oniichan… - so I just left without paying more attention to what Kero said. As I was skating down the road I passed by all those places I would always remember from my childhood. I try to smile with those memories. Finally I can see Tomoyo sat over the park. She's with Eriol  
-Good morning Tomoyo… good morning Eriol  
-Good morning Sakura… - the 2 of them say at the same time  
-I am sorry I am late…  
-That's not a problem… let's go… Chiharu must be waiting… I am really glad I can now go back to design for you my beloved Sakura!!!!!!! - and Tomoyo's eyes start to shine like they always do when she talks about dressing me - this is going to be sooooo nice!!!!! My camera is going to be there to record every single step as you walk next to the father!!!!! - Eriol just smiles. Tomoyo and Eriol are pretty much the opposite. She's just so hyper and Eriol is so calm - OMG this is like a dream come true!!!!!! I can also get to do Chiharu's dress!!!!!! I am so excited!!!  
-He…he… yeah Tomoyo so am I…   
-Shall we go ladies?  
-Ok… - so we started walking over the store. Though Eriol is not a magician anymore, he still can tell when something is wrong with me  
-Syaoran hasn't written yet right?  
-Huh?  
-He has not written yet right?  
-Eriol… please… - Tomoyo said trying to avoid the subject  
-It's ok… no.. he has not written back…  
-Don't worry Sakura… everything it's going to be ok… I can feel it…  
-Thanxs Eriol…  
-I can't stand to watch you like this Sakura… this is not you… and when I see you sad I feel sad too… - Tomoyo rushed and held my hand - please promise me you're not gonna be like this anymore ok?? Please promise me you're gonna be ok at Chiharu's weeding…  
-Ok Tomoyo… I promise…  
-This is the Sakura I know… - and as usual from Tomoyo she grabbed her handy cam and started to record Eriol and I while walking - now please the 2 people I love the most walk along really happy!!!!! - as usual Eriol just smiles cause she's the Tomoyo he loves. Me, I am not still used to it thought I already know her for a long time. So we finally arrive to the store.  
-Hello girls…  
-Hello Sakura… Tomoyo.. Eriol… - said Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika   
-Sorry we're late…  
-It's ok… well… right now Eriol and Yamazaki have to go to the other store… - in that moment prof. Terada showed up - together with prof. Terada…  
-Yeah… here I am…  
-Ok… so you guys leave? - and as they were all walking by we could hear Yamazaki saying  
-Ok… hey did you know where the word tuxedo comes from???? That was because in the medieval age one lord's name was Tuxedo and he used to wear this armors that were all black…and he would always organize this great dances and people would also come with the great armors and they started to call the tuxedo parties!!  
-Yeah you're so right! And when they used to… - that was Eriol answering him back, while prof. Terada would listen so careful.  
-Isn't he never gonna change???? - Chiharu is still wondering  
-Wasn't that true?  
-No Sakura!! He's still a big liar… but I love that liar… - That made me sad. All of my friends were getting people to love but me. I mean I do loved someone but he was so far away. So we got into the store and we were picking up the model that Tomoyo was going to design for us.  
-I think this is cute…  
-So do I…  
-Hey Chiharu have you heard if Li is coming?? - Rika asked and I just walked out followed by Tomoyo  
-I don't know… I have written both her and Meiling and I haven't got an answer yet… - I didn't get to hear that because I already was too far from where they were.  
-Are you ok?  
-I am ok…  
-Sakura please… I really don't like to see you like this… I am sure that Li has a perfect good reason for not writing you yet…  
-Is not that Tomoyo… it's something else…  
-Whatever it is… please don't be like this… ok?? - so I tried to fake an smile so Tomoyo could be ok.   
We spent the whole evening there trying to check on a dress for us. We finally choused one that Tomoyo agreed to design for Rika and I. So I finally got back to my house, as usual straight to my room.  
-Monster are you gonna eat tonight?  
-I am not hungry Oniichan…  
-Sure?  
-Yes… - and I just walked out to my room  
-Men I can't stand to see her like that… can you do something?  
-I will try… but not me… this is something for Yue… he knows her better… - so while I was in my room trying to get back to my homework, Yue knocked the door  
-Who's there?  
-It's me… can I come in?  
-Sure Yukito… ah!!!! Yue!!! U scared me!!!  
-I can't still believe you're not used to this identity…  
-I am used but I am not used to you changing whenever you feel like!!! Why are you here?  
-I live here…  
-Oh you know what I mean! What's the matter?  
-Toya wanted me to talk to you… he's worried and you know how hard is for him to talk to you when something botters you… specially when is something concerning to the descendent of the Clow family… Li Syaoran has brought nothing but problems…  
-Are you on his side or my side Yue?  
-I suppose I am on your side…  
-Yukito said you were really worried  
-Worried I said… not "really" worried - that made me smile. Amazing but one of the qualities that Yue has and no one knows, is that he can make me smile when he wants. - you're my master and the one that keeps me alive… one of the few things I can do for you is to get worried  
-Thanxs Yue…  
-Kerberos mentioned something about you wanting to talk to me…  
-I never mentioned anything to him…  
-There's something that the cards can do for you…  
-For me?  
-Yes… - I started to think about that. Which card could help me with this problem? - but I wouldn't like to see you using your magic and your strength…  
-Yue… thank you very much for the advice… but I don't really think that magic could fix this…  
-Then I guess I am not needed here anymore...  
-Wait Yue… aren't you gonna tell me at least what is it about?  
-No…not unless you're whiling to do it… - and he just changed - did you had the chance to talk to Yue Sakura?  
-Yes Yukito… thanxs…  
-Great! I hope he helped you… come on… I think Toya is making something sweet for dessert… let's go before Kero finishes with everything…   
Yue never told me what was about. But I really didn't want to know. I didn't think that was something that could be solved with magic… not yet.  
  
A new day begins. I have been up since 6 am, thinking in my bed what I was going to do with the card for Chiharu and Yamasaki. I was there with Kero  
-Have you decided already?  
-I don't know Kero… this is harder than I thought…  
-What did Clow said?  
-Clow? you mean Eriol?  
-Yeah .. has he helped you?  
-He said I could make a nice rainbow… or probably use the glow card… but I don't know yet… I was thinking about the song card… mmm!!!! Why is this so hard!!!!???  
-Easy Sakura-chan… think about this… the song card... I guess that Tomoyo could sing at the weeding… she has a beautiful voice  
-Yeah…  
-The glow… I don't know it's going to be really sunny so you won't need more light…  
-Ok you got a point there…  
-The rainbow… that means the rain…you don't really want it to rain there do you?  
-No I don't… Kero you're not helping me!!!!!  
-Ok… so what's left… hey!!!!!! Use this!!!!!!!  
-What, what?  
-We're in autum! The trees have no leaves... use the flower card!!!!!  
-The flower card… yes!  
-You can make a flower rain!!!! Everybody loves flowers!!  
-Gosh I love you Kero thank you very much!!!! - so as I .. I mean Kero figured out what to do, I stood up and got downstairs  
-Good morning little Sakura  
-Good morning Yukito… where's Oniichan?  
-He went to work… I have to catch him up over there… you need me to tell him something?  
-No… just wondering where he was…  
-Is today the weeding?  
-Yes!!!  
-By the sound of your voice I guess you figured out what to use for today…  
-I am making a flower rain…  
-Sounds lovely Sakura.. do you want to take breakfast with me?? I have made like 20 waffles and I think you can have a couple… with some honey!  
-He… I am not hungry Yukito…   
-Oh… then I guess I am the one who's gonna eat them all!! - poor Yukito he's still eating like if he hasn't in years. Anyways! I called Tomoyo up to see at what time we're going to meet. She said that she could pass over the house to pick me up. So I guess this is everything for today. I just went downstairs one more time and decided to give Yukito some company while he eats.  
At 4 I was getting ready and as usual, I was a mess! I mean I already had my gift ready, Tomoyo was about to come home but I was not dressed yet!!  
-Kero I am late!!!!  
-That doesn't surprise me Sakura-chan…  
-Could you at least help me?? Handle me the dress! - So minutes later I was finally ready - so how do I look like?  
-You're looking good…  
-Ok I think I am ready… oh no!!!!! I am not ready!!!!  
-What now??  
-The card!!!! And the stick!!!! - and I started looking all over my room for the cards  
-If I didn't know you well I would think you have your head somewhere else…  
-Here it is! Hold… a card… 2 cards are missing… I don't have time to figure out which ones are…I will do later… - so I rushed all the way downstairs where Tomoyo is waiting - sorry I am late  
-That's ok Sakura…  
-I thought u were coming with Eriol…  
-I came with Eriol… - and as I turned, behind me Eriol and Yue were standing there  
-Ah!!!!!!!!! Yue you scared me one more time  
-This is the second time this week Sakura  
-Well you better tell me when you're changing… good evening Eriol  
-Good evening Sakura… shall we go ladies?  
-Sure…  
-Nice talking to you again Yue…  
-Nice talking to you too… - and we left. That's something I forgot too. Eriol would come sometimes to talk to Yue. So we finally went to the weeding. It was full of people when we arrived  
-Ok now that we are here… let me get my camera straight I want to record everything you 2 do!!!!!! - Tomoyo said  
-Ok…  
-Here… have my arm… - and I crossed my arm with Eriol's. If you can remember Eriol is the most correct guy you're ever gonna meet. So as we were walking by, we saw all the people. Yamasaki was already waiting there for Chiharu, Rika was with professor Terada talking next to him and Naoko was sat with Chiharu's parents.   
-Sakura!!!!! Eriol!!!! I have been waiting for you!!!!  
-Sorry we're late Yamasaki…  
-Good evening… good evening Tomoyo  
-Good evening… aren't you nervous?  
-A little bit… did you know that when people get nervous it's because…  
-Is not the moment Yamasaki… - Eriol said and smiled  
-Ok… please take your places… - so as soon as we took our places, the music started to play  
I would like to describe everything that happened there. It was so beautiful. The dresses that Tomoyo designed for us were terribly awesome. That's why she is studying design right now. So 5 minutes after they were walking outside, I went to the place where the party was, so I could be alone. It was supposed to be outside and as Kero said, the trees were without leaves. So I used the card and it worked perfectly. I only went there with Tomoyo, that as usual, wanted to tape everything. I think I don't need to tell ya how does the spell goes, I guess you have heard it already many, MANY times… J  
- Sakura this is awesome!!!!!!!  
-I am so happy that Kero's advice worked this well..  
-It definitely had!!!!! I am sure that they are going to be really happy with this!!! Let's go back, Eriol told me not to take much time… - so we went back and they still were in the entrance of the church. So!! We all walked by over there and yeah! Everyone was amazed of how well was the flower work there lol! They though that the ARTIFICIAL flowers were awesome grrrr!!!! If I could I would have said that was my gift for them! So the reception was beautiful. But still I was too sad over there. Watching Eriol and Tomoyo dancing together made me even more sad. I was sat there all alone.   
-Sakura wanna dance?  
-Eriol…  
-Go ahead Sakura please… I will stay here and tape while you dance!!!!! - Tomoyo said  
-I am ok… - in that moment we over heard some awfully familiar voice yelling over the other side of the place  
-It's your fault!!!!! It was all because of you!!!! why you took so long to pack and get ready?? that's why we missed the whole ceremony!!!!  
-I am sorry… - when I heard those 3 words I immediately knew who was there.  
-Here we are!!!!!!! Kinomoto!!!!!!!! Hi!!!!!  
-Meiling…   
-Hold on… come here Syaoran…. Daidouji!!!   
-Good evening Meiling… Li…   
-Good evening… Daidouji… Kinomoto.. - when he called me like that it was like 1000 knifes going through my chest…  
-Good evening Li…  
-Who are you?????? - Meiling asked   
-My name is Eriol… Eriol Hiragizawa…  
-I think I have seen u once… I am Meiling...  
-Very nice meeting you... Syaoran… it's been a while since I saw you..  
-That's right Hiragizawa… - that was so awful! Syaoran wouldn't even look at me!!!! I really did not know what was going on. Tomoyo noticed it and she was worried. Since he called me Kinomoto I stopped listening to what they were saying. Until Meiling woke me up.  
-Kinomoto… I need to talk to you…  
-Who me? What for?  
-It's important… first let me go and say hi to the newly married… come on Syaoran let's go…  
-Ok… - and they left. Syaoran was so serious  
-Sakura are you ok?  
-I am not Tomoyo… - she just hugged me  
-So you want me to talk with Li?  
-It's ok…  
-How about me?  
-No Eriol… thanxs anyways…  
-I am terribly sorry Sakura…   
-It's ok.. ok… - I just stood up and walked on a side  
-Sakura!!!! - Tomoyo yelled while Eriol grabbed her arm  
-Let her go… she needs time to think… let's go dance… Meiling it's gonna solve this problem…  
So after a while of sobbing in the other side of the garden, I noticed that Meiling was walking over me. I immediately took all of my tears away.  
-Here you're… I was looking all over you…  
-Yeah… what is that important thing you wanted to talk to me?  
-Kinomoto.. what happened between you and Syaoran??  
-I… I… I don't know… - and I exploded into tears. Meiling hugged me  
-He do told you the way he was feeling right?  
-Yeah..  
-Did you answer him back?  
-I… I tried but I couldn't…I thought that in his letters he was going to mention the subject again… that was when I was planning to tell him everything… but he never did…  
-He never did because he was expecting an answer from the first time he told you what he was feeling…you know how Syaoran is… he's not that open about his feelings…  
-I should have told him from the first place what my feelings were… I… I love him so much…  
-I know you do… but this is not the bad part Sakura… listen to me carefully please… - and Meiling started to explain. I just couldn't believe what I was listening to. - and… he just did that because he wanted to let everything go…  
-No…  
-I am sorry Sakura… - I just stood up, ran over the table grabbed my purse and walked all the way home. I didn't want Tomoyo notice I was not there anymore because then she would have got worried.  
As soon as I arrived home I first ran into Oniichan.   
-Monster… is that you?? monster?? - I just went upstairs and locked myself in my room  
-Was that Sakura?   
-I am pretty sure she was Yuki.. and I am also sure she ran into the Chinese brat…  
-Yue will talk to her… - so once I was in my room  
-I can't believe this!!!!!  
-What happened Sakura-chan?  
-I just can't believe it… - I started to look over the cards to see if Meiling was right about what she said and I was almost sure she was  
-What are you looking for Sakura-chan?  
-The cards..  
-Which cards… - in that moment Yue opened the door.  
-Sakura what's the problem?  
-The cards… - I started to cry while turning and I hugged Yue - the cards are gone…  
-Easy Sakura… explain which cards are gone…  
-The Void card is gone… and the love card… faded away…   
-The last cards you got, the one at clow's house?  
-It's gone… it's all my fault…  
-Who has the cards?  
-Syaoran… he has the… void card- Yue hugged me again. He told me to calm down and sit, while explaining him what happened. As you might know now, Syaoran took the last card we captured, the void card. If you can figure out, this card has the power to empty everything she wants. It turned out that Syaoran, as I never answered him back, used this card to empty the feeling he had for me. As a result, since the love card was created from our love, it faded away. When Meiling told me that I felt like dying.   
-So the Li kid has the card… and he erased his feelings for you...  
-I can't believe I made him to this Yue… this is not fair… and it's my fault because I never answer him back. - Kero was there listening too so he decided to talk  
-Sakura-chan… there's not much you can really do right now… there's one chance but you didn't want to use the cards…  
-I… I want to…  
-Are you ready to use the cards for this Sakura?  
-Yue… I love Syaoran like I never thought I was going to… this is a different love… different from what I ever felt for Yukito… so I really need this…  
-Than I guess we will have to… let's go… take the cards with you…  
-Where are we going?  
-To the Tsukimine temple…  
  
Yue grabbed my arm and we left from there, once Kero got back to his natural shape, as Kerberos. The temple was empty that was a good sign  
-What are we going to do here Yue?  
-There's only one way for changing what's going on right now… one card  
-Huh? … Which one?  
-The return…  
-The… the return?  
-This card is one of the most powerful cards Clow ever created. That's why it takes also much more energy to be used. This card can take you to the exact same moment you want to be..  
-Are you still whiling to do it Sakura-chan?  
-Let's do it… I need to do this… - I took out my stick.   
-We're gonna wait for you here Sakura… next to this tree is where you can feel the magic… once you're done, come back to this tree… you will be back to the moment the card feels to send you to…  
-Where is that?  
-We can't tell… neither Kero nor I will remember a thing… you're the only one who's gonna know if it worked… good luck  
-Good luck… take care Sakura-chan..  
-Thanxs Yue.. Kero.. I will be back…   
I conjured the spell and disappeared sucked away by the tree. I woke up in my room. One more time I was 10 years old. It took me a while to realize what was going on. I finally did when I saw myself holding the love card between my hands.  
I started to run down to the living room, and as usual, I ran into Oniichan  
-Monster… where are you going?  
-To the airport Oniichan… to the airport… - I just left. While I was running down to the airport, I felt all those moment that I have already lived, but this time I had the decision to tell Syaoran how great this feeling I had inside was. So I finally arrived. Everything was just the same way. He was standing there, waiting for everything to be ready.  
-Everything is ready mister Syaoran…  
-Thanxs… - I decided to yell  
-Syaoran!!!!!! - he turned and he gave me that smile I was waiting for  
-Sakura… - I got close to him  
-I thought you were gone already…  
-I… I am sorry I didn't tell ya…  
-It's ok… I… - in that moment Wei got close and handled Syaoran that teddy bear I have been holding against me for the last 7 years.  
-Thanxs…  
-Is that for me? - as usual Syaoran blushed, and I couldn't help myself from blushing too. He just said yes with his head as he gave me the teddy bear. - … thanxs  
-Welcome…   
-Syaoran…  
-Yes… - I jump into his arms and held him so tight, as if I would never let him go.  
-Sakura… - he held me back  
-My dear Syaoran… I… I.. I like you… I like you so very much…  
-Sakura… - and he smiled, with that sweet smiled that melts me  
-Please tell me you're gonna be back… tell me you're gonna be back to hold me one more time…  
-I.. I love you… and yes… I will be back…  
-That's all I needed to hear… - I kissed his cheek - please promise you will keep this promise…  
-I promise… - he kissed my forehead and handled me his little finger and I gave him mines - this is a promise that will never be broken…  
-Thanxs… - and as is usual from Syaoran, he grabbed him suitcase and started running all the way to the gate. I just stayed there. Happy, holding that teddy bear against my chest and my face was already full of tears. This time they were tears of joy. Now, it's time to go back  
  
The sun hits my face one more time. Kero is the one that wakes me up  
-Sakura… Sakura-chan!!  
-Ah!!.. Kero... - as I woke up I notice that next to me I have the return card  
-Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?  
-I don't think so…  
-You're late Sakura-chan… Tomoyo is gonna be here any minute to pick you up and you don't even have the cards ready…  
-Cards?  
-For the weeding!!!! Where is your head right now???  
-Yeah… the weeding… Tomoyo!!!! I am late!!!!!!! Kero handle me my dress!!!! - he went over a side looking for my dress while I was looking out for the card. I got worried, because neither the love nor the empty card were there. I decided to wait, trying not to get sad. So I started to change myself.  
-Monster your friends are here!!!  
-Be there in a minute Oniichan!!! - so I walked downstairs and there was Tomoyo, recording with his camera and Yue with Eriol talking.   
-First time I see monsters looking pretty with dresses…  
-Oniichan!!! Stop calling me monster… good evening…  
-Good evening Sakura…   
-Good evening… so shall we go ladies? - and so on. We left from there and everything happened the same way it happened last time. And that really scared me. What if all the things I did didn't work out? What if he still used the void card? All those thoughts stayed with me the whole ceremony. So again, I used the flower card to arrange everything outside. I sat one more time Tomoyo over the table until she left to dance and that's when I heard those voices. My heart started pumping one more time, faster than ever.  
-It's your fault!!!!! It's because of you we're late!!!!!  
-I told you I was sorry!!!! Besides who's the one that lost the tickets!?? - and finally Meiling and Syaoran showed up.   
-Kinomoto!!!! Daidouji!!!!!  
-Oh look!!!! Meiling and Syaoran are here already!!!!! - Meiling rushed toward us while Syaoran got close to Yamasaki to say hello  
-Girls!!!! I am so happy to be here!!!!!  
-Good evening Meiling…  
-And who are???   
-I am Eriol Hiragizawa… - he answered while smiling  
-I think I have seen you once…  
-And where is Li?  
-Let me call him… Syaoran!!!!!! - He turned and started walking all the way towards us. I was feeling sooo nervous inside me, I just wanted this to be over. Finally when he got close I couldn't stand the pression. I stood up and walked on a side.  
-Good evening… Daidouji…Hiragizawa…  
-Good evening…  
I couldn't hear what they were talking. I was stood up next to a tree, listening to my heart pumping. Until I heard it  
-Would you like to dance? - I turned and there was Syaoran reaching out his hand to get mines. He was smiling and as cute as usual. I couldn't stand more. I just hugged him really tight  
-Syaoran you're back…  
-That was a promise I couldn't break my dear Sakura… not for anything in this single world… - he grabbed my face, took the hairs away from it and gave me the kiss I have been waiting for my whole life: a kiss from my true love, that was him.  
-I missed you so much… - I held him back again  
- So did I … I have been expecting this for a long time… - we were just looking at each other. I didn't notice that Tomoyo was recording everything.  
-Oh this is sooo sweet!!!! I have been waiting for this moment!!! - Eriol was stood up next to her.  
-Dear Tomoyo… - he grabbed her hands and took her camera away - … let's go dance and make our own sweet moment… please… - and he smiled  
-Eriol… - he hugged her and kissed her, so sweet!  
-They're playing our song… let's go… - and they went to dance. So as I said Syaoran and I were just looking at each other. Syaoran was the one who reacted  
-Oh.. before I forget… here… - he handled me 2 cards  
-Void… and Love…  
-I had Void with me… but I think you should have it since you're the new owner of the Clow cards…  
-And Love?  
-You dropped Love in my back pack when u were holding me… this beautiful cards deserves to be with you…  
-My dear Syaoran… - I hugged him one more time. He grabbed my hands and took me out to dance. That whole evening seemed endless.  
  
Early morning, everything downstairs is a mess. I am just setting the last details  
-Monster!!!!!! Hurry up you're late!!!!  
-One second Oniichan!!!! - and I rushed downstairs.  
-You're looking so beautiful…  
-Oniichan… - and I hugged him  
-Let's go.. we're late… Dad, Yuki and Kero are already there… - we finally arrived. Everything was so beautiful. Yue and Kerberos were the ones that, with the help of the Clow cards, arranged everything. I see dad standing there.   
-My dear Sakura…  
-Daddy…  
-You're looking beautiful… - he took the hair away from my face and kissed my forehead - let's go… - dad grabbed my arm and we started walking. I was just looking to the front, totally blushed. On the side I can see Oniichan with Yukito smiling. Yukito has Kero on his shoulder. Tomoyo and Eriol are next to Rika, who's pregnant and professor Terada next to her. Yamasaki is next to Chiharu who's holding their baby. Then I can see Meiling crying all the way, held by Naoko. I finally look upfront and there's the men I have chosen for life. He's reaching out his hand to hold mines.  
-My dear Sakura…  
-Syaoran… - he took my hands and everything began. The happiest day of my life, next to the most wonderful men I could have ever dreamed of.   
  
This was my love story. I had to turn back time to correct that mistake that could have cost me the love of my life. I am glad I did. Right now as I stand next to him, his eyes tell me everything I need to know: that he loves me. I know we're meant to be together, because our love is stronger than anything. The card we created has become more powerful than ever, and that's the biggest guaranty I have to be sure that our love is gonna last forever.   



End file.
